I'm Not the Only One
by HaveYouSeenThisOtaku
Summary: You say I'm crazy, cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one.


Hey! Hey! Hey! Another one shot here. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>I'm Not The Only One<p>

Kuroba Kaito is known to have the perfect life. For he is quite well known for his gorgeous looks, extraordinary skills, a successful career, and his loving wife Kuroba Aoko.

Little do people know that the person entertaining them with tricks is also the same man who awes them with magnificent illusions at night. With the top hat and monocle matching his white suit, he'd fly across the sky keeping you with magic shows till the sun is gone. That's actually the thing about magicians, they entertain.

But they can also deceive.

"_Now I'll handle that."_

Soft hands held his, and helped him on his problem. She slowly entangled the fabric and tied it up neatly. He watched as her hands do its work.

"_There." _

From then and that Kaito felt that sudden guilt once more. Every damn time she would give that smile, he remembers every lie he had said and done. His heart ached and just wished it would be over. On instinct, he hugged her. Tight.

"_Kaito? Dou' shite?" _

He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. _"Betsu ni."_ Small arms reached behind him, returning the warm hug. Her small fingers carressing his messy hair, knowing he loves the loving action.

After some time, he let go. A tender smile convey her face again.

"_I love you." _

She whispered slowly. He cupped her face kissed her forehead; he smiled at her, but not the usual genuine one, this time it held sadness behind it.

But she doesn't know that.

"_I'm gonna be coming home late. Don't wait for me, okay? I don't want to stress you."_

He let go of her once again, and stepped out. Sitting in his car, he peeked out the window waving a last farewell.

As the vehicle disappeared from her sight, Aoko tumble at the spot. She just couldn't take the pain deep inside her heart. It was just too much for her to take. Continuing to pretend everyday knowing nothing; it's killing her.

There she stood on his father's portrait and pushed it gently, she went inside there day by day hoping it was just a dream. She sat down at the single chair in the center and stared at the object in hand. The way it shines with the light, showing beautiful and bright colors.

_Aka_

_Daidaiiro_

_Kiiro_

_Midori_

_Aoi_

_Ai_

_Murasaki_

She stared at its circular form, its transparency, and the charm attached to it. Her hands are trembling and felt her body gone numb. It was like everything stopped at the moment for her. She started to get nauseous, though she had been here a multiple times, it still sickens her.

For months on end she had her doubts, denying every tear. She doesn't want to believe but here in her hand it's mocking her. She bit her lip, trying to surpress the whimper in her mouth. She doesn't want to leave a trace that she was there.

The blonde detective had warned her many times, even when they were just in highschool. He knew that her choldhood friend is the legendary phantom thief. Of course she didn't believe. She even had set out a plan to prove his innocence. Thus that didn't work. She discovered he had trick her, putting a dummy beside her. She just wished this would be over now but she knows it impossible.

The man she loved is the same man she hates.

The man who always puts a smile on her face is the same man who makes her cry every night.

The man she believes in is the same man who tricked her.

From the day they made their vows, she knew everything.

She knew it was stupid of her to believe.

She knew it was stupid of her to pretend.

She knew it was stupid of her to hope.

She knew it was stupid of her to anticipate.

She knew.

The moment she accidentally pushed that painting, she knew. But he doesn't know that she knows.

She looked at the clear starry sky, the moon illuminating the room. She closed her eyes as she listened as the sirens disturb the peaceful night then disappearing, returning back to its peaceful manner.

Once again, Kaito is in one part with the sky. Gliding across the peaceful night with a gem in hand. He admired its blue hue, reminding him of his wife's eyes. It had the same hue as hers. He blinked away a tear, and shook his head. He's not Kuroba Kaito for now, but the phantom thief Kaitou Kid. As much as he hates it he had to be the man she hated the most to justify his father.

He knows that he should tell her by now, since they vowed they're gonna be together for or for worse. She must know what he truly is.

He have loved her for many years, and he just wants everything to be normal. He doesn't want to keep this charade anymore. He can't love her fully if he keeps on acting and putting up a Poker Face even for her. He just don't want to hurt her anymore.

"_Damn it. It's not this one, either."_

Clutching his gloved hand tighter, he wept softly, letting his cry be blown by the wind.

Aoko gazed up the sky. The tears just won't stop. He's made her realize her deepest fear, by lying and tearing them up. She clutched her chest, the pain in her heart just keeps going on.

As she heard the door shut, she quickly went inside and lay on her bed pretending to be asleep. Her heart pounded against her chest.

'_Why am I acting as if I'm afraid to get caught?'_

She heard him enter their room softly, careful not to make a single noise. She breathed heavily, and surpress the whimper escaping her. Her eyes widen in shock as she felt a weight in the bed.

"_Anata..." _

His warm breath caused goosebumps on her skin. Somehow she wants to laugh at irony.

"_Oh you're home."_

Even in the dark she could see his face clearly.

"_I thought I told you not to wait for me anymore."_

"_I'm sorry... I.. I couldn't sleep." _

His face softened and leaned to kiss her. His soft lips overwhelming hers, she sometimes find irony quite funny.

"_Baka. That's going to be bad for the baby." _

He said as he let go of his wife's lips. She could only smile back at him. He says she's crazy, cause he thinks she doesn't know what he's done.

"_I love you."_ He whispered to her.

But when he says those three words, she knows she's not the only one.

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>So how was it? To sum it up, Aoko now knows everything about Kaito being Kid but doesn't tell him. She pretends to not know anything while Kaito is left on daze. He is not aware that she knows the truth already.<p>

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ❤ Ja'ne!


End file.
